The Love of an Outcast
by Inu-youkai-neesan7
Summary: Faye just started at a new high school when she meets Spike Spiegel. He can make things go from bad to worse or the oposite and go from good to better. He turns her life up side down maybe even in a good way!FayeSpike fanfic. This is my first fanfic so pl


The Love of an out cast

by InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop or any of the characters....Darn...

Faye ringed her hands as she was led down the hall by the principle. She had never gone to a real school, being home schooled and all, so as you can imagine she felt as if she wanted to turn and jump out a window. "This is it..." The large tubby man known as "Principle Williams" told her stopping in front of a room with the numbers 143 printed on it. With those words said he opened the door. "Mr.Black..." The principle said. "Yes, What is it?" She heard a harsh voice reply. "Could I have a moment of your time?" She heard a muffled grunt of annoyance then some chuckles from the class. "Behave!" He almost said in a yell making everyone suddenly stop. Mr.Black then came out into the hall way and shut the door. "Um, Mr.Black we have a new student, tis is Ms.Faye Valentine." The princliple said pulling Faye in front of him. "Charmed..." Said Mr.Black smiling making his whole apearace change from a stuffy old teacher to a what seemed like a remotely nice guy. "Ms.Valentine may introduce your teacher Mr. Jet Black. He will tell you all about your other teachers and I'm sure he will give you a shaperone to show you around the school." With those words said the principle raced off down the hall.

Mr. Black led her into the classroom and stood her at the front. Many of the boys found her one of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen and were already drooling over her. In fact every one of them would have if it had not been for the exception of one in the back. Spike Speigal sat at the back looking at his hands not interested in "the new kid" enough to even look up. "This is Ms. Faye Valentine, I'm sure you will all give her as much respect as you show everyone else." He heard Mr.Black (other wise called Jet by Spike and only Spike) say. "I shall chose a shaperone to guide her around the school until she becomes familiar to the campus...Hmmm......Let me see...." Jet anounced. All the boys in the room crossed their fingures hoping to be chosen. "Hmm... How 'bout Spike?" Spike looked up immediatly to find the whole classroom staring at him. "Spike, wave your hand." Spike groaned while sticking his hand in the air. "Spike this is Faye..." Jet said presenting the most gorgeous girl he had ever layed his eyes apon in front of him. He gazed into her eyes thinking they were the most amazing emerald color he'd ever seen. "Hi..." She said sticking her hand out to him. He just looked down at it with an arched eye brow, "This will be a great way for you two socialize." Faye pulled back her hand after a few minutes. "As you can see he not exactly the social butterfly."

"Come on already I don't have all day..." Spike complained as Faye tried to sketched a map of the school despite her poor artistic skills. "Shut up..." Faye mumbled to herself making Spike stop in his tracks. "What was that?" Spike said through his teeth. "I said shut up." Faye answered squarly. "Ooooh you are so lucky you are new!" Spike threatend. "I'm so scared..." Faye shot back rolling her eyes. "Damnit what the hell is your problem?! You know you don't seem to be very danty " Spike angrily said as they went outside behind the building. He took out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and lit it. He expected her to say 'Ugh how can you smoke? That's disgusting but to his surprise she wrenched one out of the package, took his lighter, and lit it. "You smoke?" Spike said nearly choking on his cancer stick. She nodded after letting out a puff. "I've never seen a girl your age smoke before..." Spike anounced. "That's nice, you must not get out much then huh?" She hissed at him then threw her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. "You crazy!?" Spike said picking up the ashen paper toob off the ground. "I've made that mistake before and the teachers found it. I've never seen the principle so mad." He took out a baggy that had to have a hundred cancer sticks in it. "Whatever..." Faye snapped.

After Spike met Faye for the first time he already had a pretty good idea of what she was like. "She a selfish, egotistical, bitch!" Spike yelled at Jet. After Spike was kicked out of his house by his parents Jet had decided to take him in, which kinda explains why they're so chummy.

"So you like her then..."

"Where in the hell would you get an idea like that!"

"You always fall for girls like that..."

"Name one!"

"Julia!"

"That's different!"

"Yep, you're totally infatuated!" Jet said before taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Shut up!" Spike argued back.

"Of course I don't blame you, she a hottie and seems like a hell of a fire cracker." Jet commented

Spike smirked. "You know I could get you fired for sayin' somethin' like that..."

"Hey, I'm just saying," Jet put his hands up in defence, "plus, you wouldn't do that, if it weren't for me you'd have no one to buy that stylish apparel for you." Jet said in a mocking tone looking at Spike's blue suit and yellow shirt.

Spike didn't answer. He just took a puff of his cigerette and stared strait ahead. '_I don't like her! If anything I hate her! She's a bitch! Sure she's got a great body, shiney hair, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever-holy shit what the hell am I saying!'_ "Hey, look..." Spike's thoughts were interupted by Jet's voice sounding strangely serious. Spike looked up to find himself face-to-face with Vicious. "Hello Spike." Vicious said in his icey voice. "Come on, Vicious, please, lets go..." Spike heard a womans whisper. His eyes widened. Julia's head poked around Vicious's body. Vicious's grim face turned into a grin. He took Julia in his arms and kissed her gentley keeping his cold eyes on Spike the whole time.

"Get out of here!" Came Jet's voice.

"Oh, hi Mr.Black..." Said Vicious as if he was oblivious to the fact Jet was standng right there!

"Oh, don't play innocent wise ass! You only came here to to torture Spike and make his life a living hell!" Jet spat.

"Mr.Black, that language, and those false accusations!" He gasped, pretending to be the victim "what would the school board say!"

Jet gritted his teeth. "Grrrrrrrrr....You know what damn the school board! I'm tired and of you making a jackass out of Spike! Stop bringing her around here to make Spike angry! It'll land you into the hospitle someday when his patients finally runs out!" Jet was breathing hard and he was flushed with anger. With that, Vicious frowned, took Julia by the hand, and led her away.

"Damnit, What a jerk!" Jet said watching Vicious and Julia disapear around the corner.

Jet turned his gaze to Spike.

"Go on ahead and get some sleep..." Jet urged. Spike nodded, to angry and sad to say anything.

Spike went into the house, layed on the couch, and fell asleep...

* * *

Darn, for some reason it won't let me indent, sorry if that annoys you, it sure bothers the heck out of me!Please review this is my first fanfic! Sorry I didn't write very much and also I'm sorry for any mistakes I wrote this in a hurry. The next one will be better!


End file.
